Sometimes
"Sometimes" is a song by American recording artist Britney Spears, taken from her debut studio album ...Baby One More Time (1999). Written by Jörgen Elofsson and produced by Per Magnusson and David Kreuger, the song was released as Spears' second single on April 30, 1999 by Jive Records. "Sometimes" is a teen pop song that draws influences from bubblegum pop, and alludes to a relationship where a shy girl is reserved on expressing feelings to her lover. 'More Information' |-|Background= Before recording her debut album, Spears had originally envisioned it in style of "Sheryl Crow music, but younger and more adult contemporary". However, the singer agreed with her label's appointment of producers, who had the objective to reach a teen public at the time. She flew to Cheiron Studios in Stockholm, Sweden, where half of the album was recorded from March to April 1998, with producers Max Martin, Denniz Pop and Rami Yacoub, among others. "Sometimes" was written by Jörgen Elofsson, and produced by Per Magnusson and David Kreuger. Spears recorded the vocals for the song in March 1998, at Cheiron Studios in Stockholm, Sweden. It was also mixed at Cheiron Studios by Martin. Esbjörn Öhrwall played the acoustic guitar, while bass guitar was done by Thomas Lindberg. Keyboards and programming was done by Kreuger, and additional keyboards by Magnusson. Background vocals were provided by Anders von Hoffsten. Spears also co-wrote and recorded a track called "I'm So Curious", produced by Eric Foster White, that was released as a b-side to "Sometimes". The track was recorded in 1997 at 4MW East Studios in New Jersey.3 "Sometimes" was released as the second single from ...Baby One More Time on April 30, 1999. The song created controversy over the writing credits. Steve Wallace, an Indiana songwriter, claimed he wrote "Sometimes" in 1990, but didn't copyright it until 2003, four years after Spears registered the song's copyright. Wallace claimed Spears confessed he wrote the song, by showing to the court a possible e-mail from the singer, which said, "I now know for a fact that you wrote 'Sometimes'. But there's nothing I can do about it. That's all I can say about it." The e-mail was considered fake and the lawsuit was dismissed on October 31, 2005, when Judge John D. Tinder claimed the singer didn't steal the song. |-|Reception= "Sometimes" received mixed reviews from music critics. A reviewer from CD Universe commented that the song "warns a potential love of Spears need for time and patience, rolling along nicely with a slow groove and a big beat." Amanda Murray of Sputnikmusic considered "Sometimes" a competent single, but claimed the song as unremarkable. Kyle Anderson of MTV said that the song "introduces the first sorta-ballad to One More Time," and considered it "reasonable enough, though through three songs Spears' lyric approach appears to be entirely about guys. Like, she never stops thinking about them." Caryn Ganz of Rolling Stone called "Sometimes" a "further hit" from ...Baby One More Time, along with "From the Bottom of My Broken Heart" and "(You Drive Me) Crazy". Spence D. of IGN considered "Sometimes" a "Max Martin's glossy grown-up pop" song, while Annabel Leathes of BBC Online said the song "represent the innocent years when Britney annoyed and titillated in equal measure." During the 2000 BMI Pop Awards, "Sometimes" was honored with the award of Most Performed BMI Song. "Sometimes" achieved commercial success worldwide. The song reached number one in Belgium (Flanders), Netherlands and New Zealand, and was certified Gold in the latter by the Recording Industry Association of New Zealand (RIANZ), for selling more than 7,500 physical units of the single. It also peaked at number two in Australia, where it was later certified Platinum by the Australian Recording Industry Association (ARIA), after shipping over 70,000 units, and number four in Finland and Sweden, while reaching the top ten on other five music charts. "Sometimes" was also successful in the United Kingdom. It entered and peaked at number three on the UK Singles Chart on June 26, 1999. According to The Official Charts Company, "Sometimes" is Spears' third best-selling single in the United Kingdom, with sales over 440,000 physical units. In the United States, the song peaked at number twenty-one on Billboard Hot 100 on the week of July 24, 1999, while reaching number eleven on the Adult Contemporary and number twenty-nine on the Adult Pop Songs charts. It also managed to peak at number six on Pop Songs. "Sometimes" was also certified Silver by the Syndicat National de l'Édition Phonographique (SNEP), for sales over 125,000 units of the single in France, where it peaked at number thirteen. |-|Music Video= Spears started rehearsing for the music video for "Sometimes" in February 1999. However, during the rehearsals, the singer injured her knee and was forced to start sessions of physical therapy. A month later, Spears released in a statement: "I want to thank my wonderful fans and all of the people who have offered their love and support during this time," while revealing she wouldn't be able to shoot the music video until April 1999. The music video was later directed by Nigel Dick, who also directed her previous video for Spears' 1998 debut single "...Baby One More Time". It was shot at the Paradise Cove in Malibu, California. The music video was released on May 6, 1999 on Total Request Live. According to MTV, the initial concept for the music video was to portray Spears on the porch of a beachfront home watching a group of kids having fun, prompting flashbacks about her former boyfriend. The concept was later changed, portraying the singer as the girl next door, watching her love interest, played by model Chad Cole, from afar. The beach location was kept, and the music video intercuts with scenes of Spears' dancing on the Paradise Cove pier with her dancers dressed all in beach-friendly white attire. A writer of Rolling Stone noted the video is best known for "purifying the sexy persona Spears introduced in the '... Baby One More Time' video", while describing it as "a virginal Britney in a long, flowing white dress (and other demure outfits) gazes at a clean-cut boy on the beach, then does some chaste choreography that features her dancers forming a heart while she sings that she only wants to "hold you tight, treat you right." She leaves alone." On February 20, 2012, behind the scenes footage of the music video leaked online. |-|Lyrics= You tell me you're in love with me Like you can't take your pretty eyes away from me It's not that I don't want to stay But every time you come too close I move away I wanna believe in everything that you say 'Cause it sounds so good But if you really want me move slow There's things about me you just have to know Sometimes I run Sometimes I hide Sometimes I'm scared of you But all I really want is to hold you tight Treat you right, be with you day and night Baby, all I need is time I don't wanna be so shy Every time that I'm alone I wonder why Hope that you will wait for me You'll see that you're the only one for me I wanna believe in everything that you say 'Cause it sounds so good But if you really want me move slow There's things about me you just have to know Sometimes I run (sometimes) Sometimes I hide Sometimes I'm scared of you But all I really want is to hold you tight Treat you right, be with you day and night All I really want is to hold you tight Treat you right, be with you day and night Baby all I need is time Just hang around and you'll see There's nowhere I'd rather be If you love me, trust in me The way that I trust in you Sometimes I run (sometimes) Sometimes I hide, Sometimes I'm scared of you (oh) But all I really want is to hold you tight (hold you tight) Treat you right, be with you day and night (day and night) Sometimes I run (sometimes) Sometimes I hide Sometimes I'm scared of you But all I really want is to hold you tight Treat you right, be with you day and night (day and night) All I really want is to hold you tight Be with you day and night Sometimes I run (sometimes) Sometimes I hide Sometimes I'm scared of you But all I really want is to hold you tight Fading 'Credits' Credits for "Sometimes" are taken from the single's liner notes. *Britney Spears – lead vocals, background vocals and songwriting *Jörgen Elofsson – songwriting *David Kreuger – producer, keyboards, programming *Per Magnusson – producer, keyboards *Anders von Hoffsten – background vocals *Esbjörn Öhrwall – acoustic guitar, guitar *Thomas Lindberg – bass guitar, bass, guitar *Max Martin – mixing *Tom Coyne – audio mastering Category:Singles Category:Singles from ...Baby One More Time